Talk:Insect Swarm
Incidentally, the warning about using Insect Swarm around Big Daddies comes from a real in-game experience. I was in the siege portion of Arcadia, waiting for the Lazarus vector to ferment and whacking around some splicers. I laid down an Insect Swarm to handle a Thuggish splicer... then I hear the ominous BAWOO~ of a pissed-off Big Daddy, turned around, and 1. Remembered there was a wandering Big Daddy in the area, and 2. Realized that laying down an area trap in a battlefield that included said wandering Big Daddy was a horrible idea. Kriegsaffe No. 9 03:32, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Trivia :(Moved speculation to the talk page. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 03:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC))'' *Insect swarm is debatable to be the most possible plasmid based on cellular reconfiguration to that of beehive and the generation of pheromones to attract the bees and intern release them on a splicer based on a pheromone existing in Plasmids (much like a dog hunting somebody by the smell of an item of theirs). "Debatable to be the most possible plasmid..." If anything, this is the least possible plasmid. Shooting LIVE hornets out of your hand?? Don't get me wrong, I love this plasmid and use it frequently in both games, but come on.... Ant423 06:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Half-Life Reference Just throwing this out there (it doesn't have to be added to the article or anything) but with all the Half-life references in Bioshock (ie. Atlas' crowbar comment, telekinesis being similar to the gravity gun, etc.) it's possible that the Insect swarm plasmid was inspired by the "Hive Hand" from the first Half-Life game. They both fire insects, have a low rate of fire, are weak, and home in on targets. Ant423 03:29, March 19, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Insect Type? The article itself and other articles linking to it refer to the insects as bees, hornets, and wasps - which is correct? Or are they some undefined genetically created new insect? : 19:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that the game solely refers to them as bees. I this is correct, all names of other listed insects should be changed. :[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Seeing as how the insects are specifically referred to as bees in the game, and likely originate in Silverwing Apiary, I'm changing it. :: 16:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Incest Swarm? On the main page, if you click on fall of rapture, this plasmid says incest swarm. i dont know hjow to change it. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 21:44, 2011 February 19 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :Oops. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/fb/718smiley.svg/30px-718smiley.svg.png Thanks for the heads up. I don't know how I missed that... but I've fixed it now. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Insect Swarm Logic Fail! Here is a jump in game logic: Insect Swarm harms big daddies right? So, how does a swarm of insects hurt a guy in a diving suit? Just a Fridge Logic moment there.--Isaac12 (talk) 08:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :The swarm does so much small amount of damage that it is more for pestering and distracting Big Daddies, but I get what you say. Still, if you continue in this logic they shouldn't be able to burn either, nor get electrocuted when not hit on the metal parts of the suit. Anyway, that's just game logic, no need to search for explanations. :Pauolo (talk) 12:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :--- :My theory (when I try to make these things they gave us 'sci-fi' instead of fantasy) is that its more a projected psychological/psi effect - a signal blasted at the targets brain (remember the cliche of the drug addict seeing spiders or whatever all over themeselves and screaming "get them off me ... get them off me"). :So in THAT case its IN the targets mind and you can do alot of harm to yourself (if we need damage - the Big Daddy thrashing inside their own suit in reaction to the perceived 'insects') :Similar psi attacks/effects (what kind of geneticly ADAM caused biological mechanism can do something like this to someone else??? ) could account for many of the various plasmids effects/partial-effects (even if they dont do precisely what the player/target thinks they are doing ) :Jamming would be easier than projecting a precise controlled image into someone elses brain, so I lean heavily on that simpler jam/stun mechanism. Real world analogies - flashing lights causing epileptic seisures Baking parts of the brain with microwaves to disrupt normal brain activity, hallucinogenic chemicals projected (may not work on BD if hes on internal air supply) . Ultrasonics jangling nerves (--- there is real tech that police are testing today of THIS type) Fortunately most of the distances we use in BS are not very far (makes it easier to justify) :Funny thing is, tossing fire at someone from your hand is childsplay compared to what the psi attack requires. :Testxyz 15:15, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Oh and the BD suits arent impenetrable armor. Electricity may go thru them fine - metal parts/wet parts, and knights stopped using metal armor largely because bullets could go thru them like butter and were still vulnurable to impact forces, Burn could work (alot of many suits appears to be canvas) or at least the heat could penetrate (and who says that conglomeration of equipment is impervious). Real insects might be one of the few things which cant get into the BD suit (being waterproof) , but bugs swarming over the faceplate might get some reaction. :Testxyz 15:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you conscious you are trying to find an explanation to a gameplay error? It's like trying to explain how come someone can launch fireballs from his fingers and still not get his hand severely burnt. :-| ::Pauolo (talk) 15:57, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I always thought it made his hand fireproof. ;) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:45, August 19, 2013(time zone). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. --- Which gameplay error?? Anyway, hand not burning itself is simple *- ever see a 'fire eater' you ignite it outside the body - perhaps a chemical that reacts with air for ignition versus the 'flamethrowre lighter flamejet * - you have tissue around the fire hole (bio-napalm potatoe cannon in your arm) resistant to heat that has little time to transfer/conduct (ex- fire walkers)) A biological equivalent of asbetsos is possible (especially if 'flame-on' duty cycle is short.) *- inside the 'feed tube' theres no oxygen so combustion doesnt take place til after it shoots out (in case of flashback) hand on fire may be a psychological image more than a physical one (see psi crap above) -- remember ADAM makes you crazy...) You might not actually burn but you might still feel the heat and you brain fills in the rest. Testxyz 16:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :You can call it error, mistake or whatever because yes it's weird that this plasmid, which isn't really an offensive one (unless you've got a lot of patience) can harm Big Daddies. Still, there is no need to torture yourself in looking for an explanation on how plasmids work: Irrational Games clearly show they didn't care to explain vigors in Infinite, and the only real explanations (for the few we have) on plasmids were brought by 2K Marin in BioShock 2. Those are just fictious gameplay elements, nothing else to add. :Pauolo (talk) 18:43, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure how you can think this 'torture'. Think of it more as a 'Thought Experiment'. :But if you want to take that line of reasoning, you should be telling half the postings on this Wiki exactly the same thing who question anything or try to describe what the game (may have) meant (or may mean to the players more than it did to its makers). I believe that science fiction is possible and its shows more skill to make than fantasy which can be simply justified by 'cuz'. :Testxyz 05:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC)